Pokemon: The Colosseum Chronicles
by Chad Doe
Summary: Follow the adventures of Pokemon and Trainers alike as they embark on journys the likes of which the world has never seen, As they uncover a New Breed of Weaponized Pokemon, and an Evil Syndicate whose Dark plans threaten the lives of All.


Greetings, I am not new to Fanfiction however this is indeed my first story. So I find it justified that my first submission is a fan-fiction-follow-up to my first Gamecube game: Pokemon Colosseum. I do hope you enjoy it.

Pokemon: The Colosseum Chronicles

Chapter One: The Prince of Orre 

**Ah Orre, what a beautiful Region. What with its lush green forests, spectacular lakes, and wild Pokemon who run wild and free. Yes sir, Orre is a wonderful place, why it is even a myth that God himself lives in this magnificent region… Wait… What?... You sure?... Oh. Umm… Well this is embarrassing. It seems I have made a bit of a mix-up. Turns out I've been describing a different Region…. A certain Region associated with diamonds and pearls…. Hmph… rich basterds…. Ah! Sorry, off-topic. Anyways, unlike the previous description, a paradise, Orre is not. However it (and possibly the rest of the world) would be in a much worse shape if not for the intervention of unlikely (and somewhat unwilling) heroes. **

**Not too long ago, about Four months to be exact, an evil organization that referred to itself as 'Cipher', twisted the hearts of Pokemon, turned them into vicious monsters, and set them loose to cause chaos and panic in an already corrupted country, only to create an empire to rule from the ashes.**

**And they would have succeeded with their plans, had it not been foiled by a kind-hearted Ex. Pokemon thief named Wes, and a stubborn (but cute) Aura-Reader named Rui.**

**Together they managed identify and steal every Shadow Pokemon before more damage could be dealt to Orre. One by one, they managed to round up and purify every Shadow Pokemon; using nothing but a Snagg machine: capable of capturing already owned Pokemon, a girl's gift to see into the hearts of others, a relic enriched with the power of a Legendary Pokemon, and lots of balls. Yes sir, an insane amount of Ultra Balls. **

**They began with no clear direction, only following the stench of corruption. But in the end they had managed to save: a country, three legendary Pokemon from the Admins of Cipher, forty-six other Shadow Pokemon, and the world. **

**After saving Orre from a dark organization hell-bent on ruling the world, restoring honor to his name after the 'Faker Fiasco', and purifying every Shadow Pokemon, Wes did what any hero would do. **

**Sit in a diner**

**Drink Coffee.**

**And mope.**

"Wes~ I'm bored~" Whined Rui, plopping her head down on the dining table, and crossing her arms as a makeshift pillow.

**Oh yeah, and listen to Rui complain. **

There Wes and Rui sat, in the booth farthest away from the door at the diner/gas station/supply store known as the Outskirt Stand.

"And that would be my problem, how?" Retorted Wes, drinking a cup of coffee, black of course, his legs stretched out, taking all the space at his side of the booth.

"Hmph! Meanie!" Grumbled Rui, raising her head and sending Wes a 'cute' frown, knowing fully well Wes was a sucker for it.

"What? I'm kidding...well mostly… So what is it you want to do? Go swimming at one of the pools at Phenac?"

"No we did that yesterday"

"Watch me battle at a Colosseum?"

"And get tossed around by all your cheering fans in the crowds? Pass." 'Not to mention I don't want to see OR hear your fan-girls scream about how much they love you, and how much of a wallflower I am' Rui thought glumly.

"Well…. umm…. How about visiting your Grandparents?"

"No… as much as I love them, there really isn't anything new to talk about…"

Wes put on a thoughtful face, genuinely thinking of how he could entertain his red-head friend.

And he thought.

And thought some more.

…

He kept his thoughtful look for a few more seconds until…

An idea flashed in his head, and a grin creeped onto his face.

He got up from his laid back position on the two person chair, and sat himself directly in front of Rui.

The sudden movement of her partner interested Rui. That... and Wes' 'Sexy Grin' brought a small pink tint to her cheeks.

"Well there is something new we could do…." Said Wes, slowly leaning forward towards Rui, a small grin still present on his face.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" smiled Rui, unconsciously leaning closer towards Wes.

"Well… we could go to Pyrite Town…"

'Aww! Boo!… You got my hopes up… There's nothing fun at Pyrite…' Rui inwardly moped.

"…And rent a hotel room…" By now Wes had leaned halfway over to Rui's side of the table. And subconsciously, Rui was meeting him halfway.

'Hotel? What could we do that's fun at a hotel-Oh My!.. he doesn't mean…. I mean… he couldn't.. Oh Wow! he's close… umm…huh!?' Rui's blush staring to turn a deeper crimson.

"O-oh…. a-and do what?..."

Wes gave a toothy grin, slowly started inching closer, and gently placed a hand on Rui's cheek, taking note that Rui's starting to tremble, probably in anticipation.

"Well… since we will be alone.. I figure we'll have some privacy…"

'OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! TOOMUCHTOOFAST!' Rui mentally screamed, her entire face starting to light up in red.

"So with no one around… we can get together on the bed.."

'Yeah!' Rui thought, biting her trembling lip.

"…And…" Wes whispered, closing in the distance between them and brushing his nose against hers..

'YEAH!?' Rui thought, almost letting the words slip out of her mouth, her hands squeezing the edge of the table, in a desperate attempt to keep herself from shaking.

"We can-"

#BEEP#

'HUH?!'

Upon hearing the alarm of Wes' P*DA, Rui completely lost it. In her confusion, she threw herself back against her chair with enough force that her head recoiled and slammed onto the table with a thud. Wes found it kind of funny really, she had a wide dopy smile on her face, and her eyes were like two swirls, kinda making her look like a K.O'd Pokemon.

Wes smiled, "Well… I was going to say cuddle infront of the T.V.… but that works too."

He took out his Pokemon Digital Assistant from his trademark blue trench coat and checked his e-mail, 'Hmm, looks like Duking did manage to find an answer to my problem."

Wes got up from his seat, and said to Rui, "Well what do you know; I guess we're going to Pyrite town after all. Duking called; he wants us to meet up at his place,"

He was about to turn around and start walking to his hover-bike… That was until he thought of something to say that would tease Rui even further, " And Rui… if you're a good girl, I promise we can go to the hotel afterwards," Said Wes, putting on a sly grin just for emphasis.

…..

For a few seconds, Rui didn't say or do anything to indicate that she heard what Wes said. She just sat there with her head still on the table.

Rui sat up, messaged her head, took a deep breath, stood up, and walked over to Wes.

Now normally Wes could read people pretty well, especially Rui. However this was one of the few times when he did not know what his partner was thinking, so he really didn't know what to do next.

So he just shrugged it off and was about to turn and walk towards his hover-bike, expecting Rui to follow.

What he didn't expect was that Rui would shut her eyes in frustration, put on a puffed-up frown, and throw a right jab strait at his face.

"!" Wes cured in both surprise and pain.

"Hmph!... Jerk!..." Rui stuck-up her nose and walked to Wes' hover-bike.

It took Wes about a minute to re-compose himself, and process what just happened. Eventually he followed Rui back to his Bike, while shaking his head in defeat knowing that he deserved it. But had a small smile on his face because, ultimately 'It was soo worth it…'

While leaving the diner, Wes could have sworn he heard the bartender say something among the lines of: …_T'ch.… crazy teenagers…_

'Hmm… must have been my imagination.'…. And with that thought Wes hopped onto his Bike, with an angry pouting Rui in the side-car, ready to drive to 'The noble town of rouges'.

**Well how was that? Not too long I know, but enough that you can get a good feel of my writing style. Now fair warning, this story will DEFINITELY push the 'T' rating, however not for** **quite a few chapters. I promise you a hell of a ride if you stick with me. This will be a story that spans all across the pokemon world, you will see plenty of familiar faces, some you should know better than others.**

…**.**

**Oh! Story wise this takes place around the time Ash leaves to the Unova region, so it begins sometime after 'Diamond and Pearl'. As far as 'Bad-guys'…. There will not be Shadow pokemon or any 'Teams'…. But I guarantee….. There will be some Tough bad guys.**

**Leave a review, It'll make my day. :) **


End file.
